The Bard and the Hunter
by xXmercythompsonfanXx
Summary: Earl Harbinger and Bran Cornick match each other in dominance. How will they figure this out? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

sorry about the short chapters but I thought it was the best way to break up the different POVs

Will contain spoilers for both series so make sure to read the Mercy books through Silence Fallen and the Monster Hunter books through MH Nemesis if you don't want any spoilers (mostly Monster Hunter Alpha is what you need to worry about)

The Bard and the Hunter

Bran's POV

 **I've been the Marrok for over two hundred years.** My job is to protect the werewolves. So when I got reports of what looked like werewolf attacks, I sent my son and enforcer, Charles, to take care of the problem. The wolf was elusive and it took many years to catch her; but Charles was not the one to kill the rogue wolf. Charles found her dead by another wolf's claws. Obviously, I looked into it. None of the alphas or a pack member killed the rouge. The known lone wolves were also asked about it, but none killed that female. The hunt was for a different wolf now. Yes, the killings had stopped, but I had to keep track of the lone wolves; it was one of my duties as the Marrok. When Charles found the wolf, he was not what we expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **sorry about the short chapters but I thought it was the best way to break up the different POVs**

 **Will contain spoilers for both series so make sure to read the Mercy books through Silence Fallen and the Monster Hunter books through MH Nemesis if you don't want any spoilers (mostly Monster Hunter Alpha is what you need to worry about)**

Earl's POV

 **Two weeks since the day I killed the Luska, a Native American man came to the island I was learning to control myself on.** He introduced himself as Charles, and said he was the son of somebody called the Marrok. "The Marrok?" I had asked. "It sounds like a stupid name to me," I had said. He growled. "The Marrok is the ruler of all werewolves in North America and my father and you will obey him. You can be a lone wolf, as it is legal to do so. You will learn his laws and you will follow them or I will punish you as his enforcer," he had said. "Cocky. Really, I'd like to see you try," I'd said. He growled again. "Watch your tongue." "Kiss my ass." I was more dominant than him and he knew it. "You will come with me to Aspen Creek. My father will wish to see you." He said. "Will I now?" I asked. "He will teach you to control your wolf." Now that sounded better than this. "Okay, but you stop issuing orders and give requests instead." He glared at my nose and nodded stiffly. "Come." He turned and began walking away. The prick. With no choice but to follow or be left behind, I walked behind him, trying not to jog to keep up with the taller man's long stride.

AN: Is Charles OOC (any worse than the others) ? I think so. Constructive criticism helps! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **sorry about the short chapters but I thought it was the best way to break up the different POVs**

 **Will contain spoilers for both series so make sure to read the Mercy books through Silence Fallen and the Monster Hunter books through MH Nemesis if you don't want any spoilers (mostly Monster Hunter Alpha is what you need to worry about)**

Earl's POV

Montana was too cold. I had been on a tropical island for two weeks; this place had snow on the ground already. Not a lot, but it was snow. I was outside this Marrok man's house. A cigarette hanging out of my mouth, I knocked on the door. A female wolf answered it, smelling jealous and disdainful and angry. She jerked her hand behind her. " _He's_ back there," she half-hissed. I ignored her tone and scent and walked past her, to the hallway she had indicated, and saw him in a study. I sized him up. Average height, average build, unremarkable. Except for the anger radiating off of him; you could feel it without a werewolf's senses. And he had an air of intelligence and power, barely perceptible. He was subtle. I knocked on the door. He had apparently been waiting, because instantly he said, "Come in, Raymond." How the hell did he know my birth name? I entered the Marrok looked very young. He was leaning against the desk, arms crossed. I met his eyes and held them. We stood there like that for a moment, and then I spoke, not breaking the stare. "I swore to my daddy that I would hunt monsters to the end. I find myself surrounded by them." A sort of grave amusement was in his scent now, and as he said, "Monsters, are we? You are quick to judge. Not all werewolves are monsters. Oh, I am not saying we cannot be evil or bad," the Marrok said to my skepticism, "But the vast majority of us strive for the safety of our kind and that means no hurting humans unless they wish to attempt the Change. Your 'monster hunters' kill only rogues. Most of us stay hidden except for here. My laws prohibit anything but that," The Marrok continued. "My name is Bran Cornick. As you know, I am the Marrok. The ruler of all the werewolves in North America. The Alpha of Alphas, if you please. Alpha of _you_." He put an emphasis on the 'you', growling it. "Like hell you are." His eyes were gold, and I knew mine were too. We still had not broken eye contact. Cornick growled. "I. Have. No. Alpha." I growled at him. "I never will. You hear me? I. Will. Never. Have. An. Alpha." Cornick had not so much as blinked, but neither had I. "We will speak more tomorrow morning," he said. It was a dismissal. I stared into his golden eyes a few moments longer, to be clear I was not under his command, then turned and left, saying nothing.


End file.
